Weights are frequently used to anchor oil or gas pipelines. The weights presently used consist of two mating halves. A first crew of workers with a picker truck places the weights at intervals along the pipeline right of way. A second crew of workers proceed to position the two halves around the pipeline using equipment and then bolt them together. The method, as described, has a number of inherent disadvantages. It is equipment intensive as the weights weigh hundreds of pounds and equipment must be used to place and maintain each half in position while they are secured together. It is labour intensive as men are required both operate the equipment and bolt the halves together. It is time consuming.